1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a robot. More particularly, the invention relates to an auto-redirecting robot which can automatically adjust its moving paths according to the properties of each obstacle and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the progression of science and technology, robots have been widely used in many fields such as cleaning, dangerous tasks and other household and military applications to save manpower and meanwhile avoid danger.
In recent days, most of robots are set with sensors to determine the necessity of modifying their current path. However, a robot in the prior art might have collisions with an obstacle repeatedly as a method for altering its current path, but it meanwhile generates a lot of noises and shortens the service life of the robot.
Also, in the prior arts, most of robots has transmitters to send signals to an obstacle and then has another receiver to receive bounced-back signals from the obstacle. However, such robot cannot distinguish obstacles with different properties therefore many problems occur, such as slowness in processing and misjudgments. Therefore, said problem would result in many violent collisions, it causes inconvenience in practical use and usually damages the robot.
To overcome said problems of the prior art robots, the inventor dedicates in the subject and has successfully come up with a robot and method of the present invention.